Gone Too Far
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: After witnessing Inuyasha being with Kikyo, Kagome has no choice but to do what anyone would do when something or someone has crossed the line.


**Inuyasha And Kagome Story: Gone Too Far**

Summary: After witnessing Inuyasha being with Kikyo, Kagome has no choice but to do what anyone would do when something or someone has crossed the line.

Kagome is in her time gathering supplies, food, sweets for Shippo, and ramen for Inuyasha. "I'll have to bring in some spare clothes if mine are torn." She said to herself. She packs her yellow backpack. She runs to the well house, and jumps into the well. With the lights transporting her back into the Feudal Era. She manages to climbs the vines in the well. She gets to the edge and gets over it. Kagome then heads toward Kaede's village. She makes it to the hut, and enters, "I'm here." She calls out. "Kagome!" Shippo calls as he jumps into her arms. "Hey, where's everyone else?" She asks, seeing that Shippo is the only one in the hut. "Kaede's is in another village. Miroku and Sango are at Sango's village." Shippo answers. "And Inuyasha?" Kagome asks with concern. "I haven't seen him since morning." He said. Kagome puts her backpack. "Okay, I'll go look for him." She said before she leaves the hut.

Inuyasha is in his forest sitting on the bark of the Sacred Tree. "Inuyasha." A voice calls out. Inuyasha smells the scent of graveyard soil. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha said as he stands up. "I've come to tell you something." Kikyo started with no emotion in her eyes. Inuyasha gives a confused look. "And what is it that you want to tell me?"

Kagome hears something in the forest. She follows it to the Sacred Tree. To make sure she isn't spotted she hides in a bush, eavesdropping of what Inuyasha and Kikyo are talking about.

"I've come to say that I'm done here." Kikyo starts off. "Kikyo, you can't be leaving soon." Inuyasha protests her. Kikyo comes closer to him, "No matter how much I try to deny it, but there's no possibility for you to go to hell with me." She said. "and not to mention, there's no love in this body. Not even the slightest of any emotion in this." Kikyo finishes. Inuyasha wraps his arms around. Kagome widens her eyes, to see the man she loves is cheating on her. "I don't even care if there's no emotion in you, Kikyo. You must know that I have feelings for you." He said. Kikyo looks into his eyes, "Even if I'm alive, but not like this?" She asks. Inuyasha lifts her chin with his finger, "Even it that happens, Kikyo."

Kagome has enough of it. She walks slowly back to the well. She doesn't want to hear anymore of the conversation. "Inuyasha…It's over." Kagome cries are she keeps on running.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is the one you must love to. She has suffered enough, while I'm around. That's why I have to leave to rest in peace, even if I'm not here to help defeat Naraku. I'll pass my powers to Kagome. Farewell." She said as she turns into a soul and goes wherever Kagome is. Inuyasha watches with depression in his eyes. But he knows for sure that he has to protect the woman he loves. He heads back to village.

Kagome is on the rim on the well. All of a sudden a soul goes into her body. "What was that all about?" Just when is about to jump in, she senses something, "I sense the jewel coming towards me." She said. Suddenly she was knocked out. "Inu-yasha…" She said quietly, before she was completely unconscious. "How pathetic is for the one you love isn't here to protect." A voice said carrying her and disappears.

Inuyasha picks up Kagome's scent, and another scent with it. "Oh no, Kagome!" He calls out. "It's Naraku. Dammit, I knew I should've been there with her." He runs as fast as he can to get to her. Kagome scent stops at the well. "Inuyasha!" A voice calls out. He looks up and sees his friends are coming to him. "Where's Kagome?" Sango asks. "Her scent stops here. But there's another scent with it." Inuyasha answers with anger in his eyes. "It must've been Naraku." Miroku said. "Yeah go figure." Inuyasha said showing how angry he is. "We have to go save her." Shippo said as he jumps onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Do you know where to he went off to?" Shippo asks. Inuyasha glares at him, "He isn't too far." Inuyasha said as he starts running to follow Naraku's stench. 'Kagome, hang in there. I'm coming.' He thought with determination in his eyes.

Kagome comes to. She was laying on a futon. She holds her head, feeling so weak. She looks around. She looks down to see she's wearing a blue kimono, with a white obi tying around her waist. "Where am I?" She asks herself. "Welcome my future mate." A voice said. Kagome shivers, hearing it so familiar. "Naraku." She said as she tries to move. Naraku comes in and binds her with his mind. Kagome tries to break free, but it's useless. "Now, now my dear mate, you don't want to waste your energy." Naraku said bitterly. "What is it that you want, Naraku." Kagome asks with fear inside of her. "I'm going to make you mate with me." Naraku lustfully said to. "Like I'm going to mate with you." She said as she tries to break free, she then faints back onto the futon. "Quite persistent. I'll give you that, but it's not enough to get away from me." Naraku said.

Inuyasha is running still following Naraku's scent. He stops to see a barrier. "Heh, like this barrier is going to stop me." He pulls out Tetsusaiga. The sword pulses and turns red. "Barrier Breakage!" Inuyasha yells as Naraku's barrier vanishes. He sheathes the sword back, and resumes running into the castle.

Naraku is in his room, with the Sacred Jewel in his hand, "Soon, very soon, Kagome will be mine, but she still has to be conscious for the prophecy to be complete." He chuckles. Kagome is still unconscious when Naraku bind her earlier. She is beginning to dream

*Dream*

Kagome is running in the forest, as she gets closer to the Sacred Tree, she halts in her tracks. In front of her are Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing with so much passion. Kagome runs away from the scene, crying hysterically. She gets to the well. She gets onto the rim of the well and looks back at the direction she was running in, "Farewell, Inuyasha." She sobs one last time. She jumps in but nothing happens. She looks around and up to see that she's still in the Feudal Era. She then sits against the wall inside of the well, with her knees up to her chest, and her chin on them. She sobs with her head in arms.

*End Dream*

She wakes up with sweat on her forehead. She pants a little. "I've no choice. I can't be with him. Not anymore, I just can't." She said silently. Kanna is with Naraku, showing the scene in her mirror. "So she can't be with him. How remarkable. Kagome, I'll make sure that happens." Naraku chuckles. He leaves his room, and heads into Kagome's room.

Inuyasha breaks into the castle. "Kagome, where are you?" He said. He sniffs around, and follows her scent. Kagura appears in front of him, "Get out of my way, Kagura!" Inuyasha commands her. "I don't think so, half-demon." Kagura said refusing to move. "I'm warning you!" He glares at her. "Inuyasha you don't even know what's going on with her." She said with a smirk. "What do you mean, 'Her'?" Inuyasha asks raising an eyebrow. "Naraku heard that Kagome, doesn't want to be with you. You're the one who caused of her depression. All because of Kikyo." She chuckles. "That's a lie. I never hurt her. Not physically, nor emotionally." Inuyasha yells at her, flexes his claws. "Kanna, come here." Kagura calls as Kanna appears. "See for yourself." She points to the mirror. The mirror glows showing the scene from before. Inuyasha growls of what Kagome said earlier. He draws Tetsusaiga, "Wind Scar!" The energy blasts into the two girls killing them in the process. "Kagome!" he calls out still running to save her.

Naraku enters Kagome's room. Kagome moves back to the other side of the room. Naraku smirks. "It's useless, my dear." He said as he binds Kagome. Kagome screams from the agonizing pain. "Not even Inuyasha can hear you. Didn't you say that you can't be with Inuyasha anymore?" He asks evilly, forcing Kagome to fly towards him. He stops her just a few inches in front of him. His turns his red eyes into blue, as well as Kagome's eyes. "You must know, Inuyasha isn't the one who cares about you. It's me. I care about you. All he does is to hurt you. Kikyo is the reason why you're hurt. You must see that I'm the one for you." Naraku said holding her in his arms. Kagome is under a spell from what Naraku told her. "That's right, Inuyasha is the one hurts me multiple times. I can't be with him anymore. Naraku please keep him away from us." Kagome pleads in a raspy voice. Naraku smiles evilly, "As you wish."

Inuyasha turns a corner, and smells Naraku with Kagome, "Oh no, I'm not going to let Naraku get away with this." He said angrily. He finds an entry way into a room. He goes in and sees Kagome in Naraku's arms. "Kagome! Naraku what did you do to her?" he yells at him. "Inuyasha, as you can see is that Kagome doesn't want to be with you. You're the reason she's hurt so much." Naraku said. "Naraku let her go now." Inuyasha commands him. "I don't think so. Look at her, she's gone too far for you to turn your back on her. She can't take it anymore." Naraku explains. Inuyasha stiffens a little. "Not to mention, Kikyo is the cause of her jealousy. She's too proud to admit it. For when there's cause, there's an effect. And the subject is Kagome." Naraku said. "It turns out that she loved you, Inuyasha. But you just won't listen to her. It'd be as if she didn't even existed." Naraku added the statement. Inuyasha smells the salt from Kagome's tears. "Kagome, do you even know what the light orb was?" He calls out to her, hoping she'll listen. "She doesn't want to speak to you." Naraku said holding Kagome tightly. Inuyasha begins to pulse as his eyes begin to turn red. "What is this?" Naraku asks with horror in his eyes. Seeing that Inuyasha's fangs overlap his lower lip, his claws extend, and two purple stripes on his cheeks. Inuyasha growls ferociously, "Naraku, you have no idea who you are dealing with." Naraku pushes Kagome as Inuyasha's long claws grasps into his heart. Naraku dissolves into dust. Kagome becomes unconscious as she faints on the floor. Inuyasha catches her before he transforms back into his normal form; gold eyes, shorter claws, and fangs in his mouth, no purple stripes on his cheeks. He finds the jewel, and tucks it into his haori."Kagome?" He asks as he holds her in his arms. Kagome is still out. Inuyasha carries her back to Kaede's village. His friends catch up with him on the way back. When they got back, Inuyasha goes into Kaede's hut, seeing that she isn't here. He sets her down. He then turns around to see his friends are in as well. He glares at them, "It's best for you guys to stay out of this." He points the way out. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo go out as he said.

When Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are at a safe distance, He looks back to Kagome as he puts the Sacred Jewel into her backpack, "The light orb was Kikyo's soul that went back into your body. She has no reason to be here anymore. She knows she can't defeat Naraku if she's here. She wants me to love you. She doesn't want to be your way when we're together. Is that why you can't be with me?" He said with regret, and anger at the same time. Kagome moans, "If I wasn't here, I'd be back in my time, still crying." Her eyes begin to get watery again. "I'd be nothing but a burden to you. I assumed Kikyo is a better person than me. She was way powerful than I am, she loved you more than I do. Why should I even be here? I don't belong here." She said as she gets up and heads out the door. Inuyasha grabs her wrist, "You do belong here, you have a reason here. I do love you, Kagome. You're just too stubborn to jump to conclusions of the last conversation Kikyo and I had." Kagome's face was pale, with her bangs covering her eyes. "I've come this far to tell you that I love you so much. But I guess it's too late for me." She yanks her hand out of his grip. She begins to run towards the well. Inuyasha shakes his head, "When are you ever gonna learn?" He runs after her. Before she gets into the well, She was pulled back. "Let me go, Inuyasha." Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "I'm never going to let you go." Inuyasha said softly to her. He takes her to the Sacred Tree. He jumps onto one of the branches. "Kagome, you must know, that I never turn my back on you. I might be an arrogant jerk, jealous of Koga or Hojo flirting with you. I love you so much that it kills me everyday, if I don't tell you right now." Kagome remains quiet about what he said. She turns her head, not wanting to look at him. He wraps his arm around her. "It's my fault isn't it?" He asks softly. "I don't wanna hurt you so much. I have to make sure you're safe and sound." Kagome gives in. She can't be mad at him forever. She let her tears flow down her face. Inuyasha smells them, and pulls Kagome into his arms, "Then it is my fault then. I don't want to lose you, like Kikyo did. I can't afford to see you hurt, both physically, and emotionally." He said stroking her hair. Kagome nods, "Just promise me this." She said looking into his eyes. "Anything." Inuyasha replies moving a strain of her hair behind her ear. "Just promise me you won't leave me alone anymore." She said sternly. He chuckles, "I promise." He said as they kiss with passion in their hearts. 'I promise that nothing will happen to you." He vows.


End file.
